


Fuwa Fuwa Ringo - a MaruKabi oneshot

by ScarredStar (Cubicamellia)



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubicamellia/pseuds/ScarredStar
Summary: (Note that this may not end up as canon in the AU, as Marx seems to act sarcastic and apathetic in it, and here he's all melancholic.)





	Fuwa Fuwa Ringo - a MaruKabi oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Journey Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Journey+Dreamer).
  * Inspired by [Like the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920117) by [StarmanSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarmanSymphony/pseuds/StarmanSymphony). 



> (Note that this may not end up as canon in the AU, as Marx seems to act sarcastic and apathetic in it, and here he's all melancholic.)

Kirby was bored. He didn't know what to do. Bandanna Dee was too busy guarding Dedede's castle, Meta Knight seemed too serious to play with, and Marx...

 _Wait, Marx isn't doing anything at all! He's just asleep!_ Kirby somehow just realized that a while later. He immediately ran up to him and attempted to wake him up from his seemingly deep slumber...except he wasn't in a deep slumber.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaarx! Wake up, poyo!" Kirby shouted as loud as he could.

" **WHAT IS IT?!** " The little jester shouted back into the young Star Warrior's face like it was nothing. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!"

Kirby felt like laughing for a second, but he decided not to. He simply said, "Well, you don't look like you're  **trying** , poyo, but okay then... I was going to ask if we could, you know, do something together? I'm bored, poyo."

Hearing this, Marx quickly rolled out of bed and onto the floor right in front of Kirby and said in a creepy tone, " **YES, IF IT PLEASES YOU, THEN I SHALL JOIN YOU ON YOUR QUEST TO FIGHT BOREDOM.** " Kirby didn't know how to respond without either enthusiastically saying 'yay' or quivering in fear of Marx attempting to outright  **murder** him, so he did both somehow. Marx immediately stood up and apologized with no clear end, so he had to be stopped by Kirby.

"So here's what I say, Kirby..." Marx said, still retaining his creepy tone. "Why don't we do something outside? Like picking apples, for example. The fridge has been pretty empty these past few days. If this goes on, I might end up eating you if you don't inhale and swallow me first..."

"O-okay then..." Again, Kirby didn't know how to respond to that. He still had a weird feeling that Marx would try to kill him somehow, but he just shrugged it off like that thought never came up.

The duo proceeded to go outside to pick some apples. Kirby started off by picking some by the edge of Whispy Woods Forest. Marx could only tag along, as he couldn't get any apples off of any trees without harming them in some way or another.

A few hours had passed, and they had already picked enough apples to fill the fridge. Since Kirby didn't really know what to do next, he decided to just sit somewhere for a while. Marx followed along, of course, and a conversation started between the two.

"Hey, Kirby..." Marx looked away from Kirby as he spoke. "Again, I'm sorry for the fridge horror earlier..."

Kirby suddenly had that strange feeling again, so he tried to shrug it off like last time. It didn't work, unfortunately.

The young Star Warrior responded, "It's alright, Marx, poyo... You did kinda scare me there, but that's okay..."

"Nah, it's not..." A melancholy air started to surround Marx as he was speaking.

Kirby wanted to make the jester feel better, so he tried to think of something to compare him with.

 _How about an apple?_ Kirby thought.

"Hey Marx, do you know how you're like an apple, poyo? A fluffy, fluffy apple, that is."

"I dunno. How exactly am I like an apple?"

"You can be kind of sour and bitter sometimes, poyo, but you're mostly sweet! You're usually a target for many people, but that's just because you're great! Poyo!"

"Then you're like candy," Marx responded. "You're made of sugar. You're always sweet."

Kirby blushed, then said, "Nah, not all the time. By the way, it's getting late, so we should head back home." Marx nodded in response, and the two walked back home together.

On the way back home, Kirby suddenly paused as he felt someone lightly kiss him on the cheek. Well, there was only one person who could've done that, so...


End file.
